Letter To Jӧkul Frosti
by bloodylake
Summary: Little Hiccup wrote a letter in the snow


I don't own any of the characters and not making any money out of it. Some of the scene was inspired by this awesome writer Rays of Color who wrote the wonderful story As the Skies Open, go ahead and read it! It's awesome.

* * *

It was another hard snowstorm over Berk, a normal occurrence in a place that snows nine months a year and hails the other three and yet this snowstorm was harsher than normal that it essentially trapped everyone in their home. Little five year old Hiccup laid asleep and curled up in his mother's lap by the roaring fire pit in the middle of their home, a thick fur pelt laid over him to ward off the cold.

Valhallarama smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his soft auburn hair, a perfect blend of her dark brown hair and Stoick's deep red. Freckles splashed across his chubby cheeks, another thing he inherited from her. However, compared to her and Stoick's body mass, Hiccup was small, tiny even but it didn't matter to Val. To her, her little Hiccup was perfect and others' petty opinions can take a hike on the mountain side and then nosedive to the crushing waves below. Or get eaten by dragons, she wasn't picky.

A crackle in the fire made her look up to see her husband and village chief, Stoick the Vast adding more wood into the flames before hooking a metal kettle over it from the suspended hook attached to the four poles that stood upright against one another, forming a pyramid shape over the pit. He glanced at his wife and smiled, "I figured we could use a little hot yak milk tonight."

She nodded in agreement, "Aye, it is rather colder than usual tonight and the storm doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon."

Stoick frowned and sighed, "If this keeps up, the entire village will be buried under snow and ice." He wasn't looking forward to seeing the damages he knew the storm is causing outside or the complaints of the villagers once the storm ends.

Val chuckled, "Looks like old Jӧkul Frosti must be pretty angry lately to bring down so much snow on us; have you done something you shouldn't have, Stoick?" She teased, giggling when she saw the indignant look on her husband's face. "Jӧkul Frosti?" A sleepy voice mumbled and Val's face softens with so much love as she looks down to her baby son. Hiccup blinked sleepily at her before snuggling closer to her, "Who's that, Mama?"

"Aye, Hikke. Jӧkul Frosti is the one who brings us snow and ice outside."

"Snow and ice?"

"Mhm, he likes to play and draw things, you see. Every time you see snow, you can bet that Jӧkul Frosti is nearby, he draws in the sky, in the water, on trees and on just about anything he could touch."

"Really?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Aye, he also likes to make icicles, on the tress, on our roofs and everywhere. Some say that if you ever get lost in his blizzard, he will always protect and guide you out of it."

"How come we never see him?"

"You see, Hikke, he likes to play hide and seek. You'll have to catch him to see him."

Hiccup pouted and snuggled deeper into Val's arms. "M'don't like hide n' seek…Mama?"

"Yes, Hikke?"

"Why does Jӧkul Frosti likes to make it snow so much on Berk?"

"I'm not too sure, Hikke but perhaps…perhaps he was lonely."

"Lonely?"

She nodded, lovingly smoothing his hair from his face. "You see, Jӧkul Frosti has been around for a long time, he's a spirit of nature but because of that he's always alone."

Hiccup wriggled in her lap to sit up and lean against her chest. "Why? Doesn't he have friends?"

"Who knows…maybe he did or maybe he didn't but that's probably one of the reasons he likes Berk so much, making it snow all the time so we can play with him."

"I like snow…but Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Jӧkul Frosti not too make it too much? It made the ground all wet and slippery, and then Snotlout would push me on it." He yawned sleepily.

Valhallarama couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable request, even Stoick cracked a small smile at his son. "Perhaps, but you know what? I have a better idea, why don't you tell that to Jӧkul Frosti yourself?"

"Me? How do I do that?"

"Well, you can write in the snow to him. Leave a message for him to read and who knows? He might just reply."

"He will?"

She beamed and held him tightly, "Like I said, he might but you'll never know if you don't try it. So what do you say, Hikke? Shall we write to Jӧkul Frosti together?" She tickled his side to get him laughing and giggling.

"Okay, Mama!" He grinned brightly at her, try to stifle his giggle when she continued tickling him. Later on that night, both parents and son went to sleep together in front of the open fire with Hiccup laid between Valhallarama and Stoick.

To the pleasant surprise to Hiccup and all of Berk, the storm finally lifted the next day, leaving behind very thick blankets of snow all over the village and icicles hanging from rooftops, poles and trees. There was still snow drifting down from the sky but compared to yesterday's snow, today was a great day.

Everyone went about their business; some had to make repairs to damages caused by the storm, while kids spent the entire day playing in the snow, either throwing snowballs at each other or play snow war.

As for Hiccup, he spent his day at the back of his house and near the forest with his mother, Valhallarama, playing, drawing and writing letters in the snow for Jӧkul Frosti. It didn't really matter to Hiccup whether Jӧkul Frosti read his letters or not, he got to spend the entire day with his mother and that's all he cared about.

Little did mother and son know…that it was last the last time they had together.

* * *

It had been a half a year since the dragon raid that took Valhallarama's life from them; neither Hiccup nor Stoick was ever the same again. The house seemed too large, too silent and empty with just father and son. Stoick had lost the love of his life, his best friend and support. Hiccup lost his mother, the strength, warmth, love and kindness he had ever felt in his young life.

The raid had taken them by surprise when the first horde of dragons attacked them in the middle of the night. It had everyone scrambling about to fend their village from the dragons, Stoick and Valhallarama had been amongst the warriors fighting. Hiccup wasn't too clear on what really happened, all he could recall was fire, a lot of pain and screaming. He was left in the house like every time whenever there was a raid but this time was different, a dragon, he didn't know which one, possibly a Monstrous Nightmare had strayed from the horde and set fire to the house Hiccup was in.

According to Gobber, Val had raced back to the house to get Hiccup out of the burning house, the tiny boy had nearly suffocated, but once they were outside both were attacked by the dragon that set the fire in the first place. Valhallarama fought tooth and nail to protect Hiccup from the dragon, but in doing that she left herself opened for the dragon to strike.

By the time Stoick and Gobber came, Valhallarama was badly injured and curled around Hiccup. Seeing his family being attacked snapped Stoick into uncontrollable rage, he charged right at the dragon and killed it with ferocity of a beast.

Everything from then on went in a blur; he could remember his mother's arms around him, holding him so tight as if afraid that if she relaxes her hold he'd disappear.

Though right now…he wished he did.

The healers couldn't get to her on time, and Valhallarama took one last breath in Stoick's arms while holding Hiccup tight to her chest. Stoick howled in anguish, screaming denials at the lost of his love, tears drenching his face as he held her lifeless body while Gobber carefully took Hiccup from Val's unmoving arms. It took several of the Vikings to get Stoick to let go of Valhallarama, and once they did he made a grab for his son, bringing his tiny son to his chest and crying into his auburn hair.

The funeral was somber and sad for Valhallarama hadn't been the only warrior to fall that night.

The first few weeks after the funeral, Hiccup had never strayed away from his father and Stoick wouldn't let him out of his sight. At night, Stoick would sit by Hiccup's bed as his son slept, keeping close watch over him.

Hiccup took a deep breath and let it out again, watching his breath turning into vapor in the cold chilly air, it was snowing again.

'_Snow…'_

It had been snowing for the last couple of days and the ground was already covered with white fluff.

"…_every time you see snow, you can bet that J__ӧ__kul Frosti is nearby…"_

…a tight warm hug by the fire…

"_...some say that if you ever get lost in his blizzard, he will always protect and guide you out of it..."_

…two figures crouching over a mound of snow…

'_Letters in snow…'_

"…_Shall we write to J__ӧ__kul Frosti together?"_

He hadn't realized the tears that escaped his eyes, streaming down his face and staining the thick orange scarf around his neck, a scarf Valhallarama made for him on his birthday last year.

"Mama…"

A snowflake floated in the wind and landed softly on Hiccup's nose, melting instantly when it made contact with his slightly warm skin. Lonely, seeing that lone snowflake on his nose suddenly filled him with loneliness…just like Jӧkul Frosti.

Hiccup stared at the snow covered ground and then to the snow falling around him, he bent down to pick up a stick and sat on his hunches as he slowly writes in the snow. Hot tears blurring his vision yet he continues to write and a while later, he heard Stoick calling for him, telling him to come back inside the house.

He stared at his letter and smiled sadly before laying his stick next to his letter, he turned around to go back inside.

Hiccup never noticed the pair of icy blue eyes watching him from the rooftop and once he was inside, the watcher jumped down to read what was written in the snow.

A short letter for Jӧkul Frosti.

_Dear J__ӧ__kul Frosti, _

_I always love playing in the snow with Mama, and even if Mama's not with me anymore, I'll always love it because it'll always remind me of her…and you…so…_

_Thank you_

_Hiccup_

The End

* * *

I can't help myself; this thing has been bothering me for a while and I really wanted to know more about Hiccup's mother, there wasn't much on her and I think she would've loved Hiccup regardless of what he looked or how he acted.

As for who was reading Hiccup's letter, I'm sure you guys could figure it out and I'm not too sure where I'll be going with this. I might make sequels or not.


End file.
